This invention relates to a device for smoking a cigarette safely therein and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a safety cigarette bottle having a cigarette holder slidably mounted in a cigarette chamber for receiving and smoking a cigarette in the chamber.
Heretofore, there have been various types of cigarette and cigar holders in combination with ash trays. These holders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,483,503 to Boreiko, 1,868,011 to Haas, 2,177,636 to Coffelt et al, 2,400,847 to Smith, 2,541,837 to Schroff, 3,543,768 to Law, 4,289,149 to Kyriakou. None of the above prior art patents specifically disclose the combination of a flexible mouth piece with a cigarette holder received in a cigarette chamber, a lighter chamber and an ash tray chamber for receiving the ashes when the cigarette is smoked inside the cigarette chamber.